Sara
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: Mac has a teenage daughter that he hasn't told anyone about, and for a good reason too. However, Sara's wild actions soon bring the truth t light.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI New York, then I wouldn't have spent hours queueing for everything at ALton Towers yesterday, I'd have taken over the world and made my own them park.

Chapter 1

(Preface)

Claire gritted her teeth and moaned as she pushed, determined to get this baby out. Mac held her hand tightly.

"A few more centimetres, Ms Taylor!" the midwife called out cheerfully. "Just one more push!"

Claire pushed as hard as she could, and suddenly the sound of a newborn baby crying was heard. Claire stopped moaning and leaned into her husband's chest as the midwife wrapped up their new baby.

"Congratulations," said the midwife, handing the baby to them. "It's a girl."

Claire carefully took the baby girl and held her close. Mac stroked the baby's cheek with his finger.

"What's her name, then, honey?" he whispered. Claire looked up at him and smiled.

"Sara."

A/N: I know, short chapter, but it's only the preface.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara looked through the small space on her father's doorway, disgusted at what she could see. He was lying on the bed in his underwear, with his new girlfriend, Peyton, in a silk nightgown on top of him. They were watching TV together, and every so often, Peyton would turn over and kiss Mac, then the two of them would giggle like two kids in the playground. Sara pretended to puke, and went back to her room.

Mac's cellphone rang and Sara heard him rush around trying to answer it.

"Taylor. Oh, hi Stella. Yeah, I'll come down. No, I haven't seen Peyton, but, if I do, I'll tell her you called. Yeah, bye."

Peyton suddenly swore. "Oh no! I've got at least 15 messages and missed calls from the lab!"

Sara sniggered; served her right, the filthy slut. She went to stand in the doorway.

Mac came out, pulling a t-shirt on. "I'm so sorry Sara, but I really have to go. You understand, right?"

Sara looked at him with contempt. "You think you can replace my mother, but you can't. You just can't."

She slammed the door shut and Mac heard her burst into tears.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac and Peyton walked across the Brooklyn Bridge, trying not to look as though they'd spent a heated and romantic night together. Stella looked up as they neared the crime scene.

"Hey you guys!" she said. "Our victim is Sam McFarland. He was found by a couple of kids doing bungee sex."

Mac looked at Stella. "Bungee sex?"

Stella nodded and led him two the body, where Lindsay was examining the body, watched by Flack. They looked up from their work as the three of them neared the body.

Mac knelt down and shone his mini-Maglite on the body. A miniature Statue of Liberty was sticking out of chest, covered in blood. Lindsay pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Maybe he was going to propose to someone, and an ex or something got jealous," suggested Lindsay.

She stood up and handed it to Stella, who put it into a plastic evidence bag.

"Oh my God," gasped Lindsay. Everyone turned to look at her, and she pointed at the office building across from the bridge. The lights clearly spelled out "Marry me".

"Now there's a proposal I wouldn't mind," Peyton whispered into Mac's ear. He smile.

Stella looked at the building, then the body, then back at the building, and thought for a minute.

"I'm thinking, maybe this girl he was going to propose to? She said no."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac sat down behind his desk, completely exhausted. He hadn't slept at all last night, as Peyton had been over, and now it was almost lunchtime. He put his head down on the desk, but was interrupted by his work phone ringing.

"Taylor."

"Mr Taylor, it's Principal Williams. I need to talk to you about Sara."

Mac sat up straight, scared that something terrible had happened to Sara, that last night had driven her over the edge…

"Sara failed to show up to school again today. Now, with any other pupil, I would assume they had a sickness, or a family emergency, but given Sara's record, I know that it's not likely. Are you able to come in later, to discuss this?"

"Well, I'm actually at work just now, but I'll come over as soon as I'm allowed to go."

He hung up and sighed. It was the seventh time this month that Sara had truanted. No matter how hard he'd tried, she just hadn't been the same since Claire's death. He'd have to talk to her about it later.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI YN CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Sara shuffled through her music and picked her favourite jazz pieces, "Full On", to play. Soon, the apartment was filled with the warm, jazzy notes of her saxophone. She suddenly stopped and swore loudly.

"Language, Sara," said Mac, coming through the front door. She looked at the floor, knowing what was going to come.

"Why did you stop? It sounded good.

Sara glared at her father. "I played a B natural, it's supposed to be a B flat," she sulked.

"But I thought that jazz was all about improvising and adding in your own notes."

"Not when you can't even read what's in front of you!"

Mac sighed. There wasn't much point beating about the bush; he was going to have to confront her about it. He sure wished Claire was here.

"So, I'm guessing you probably got a lot of practice today. Skipping school tends to give you a lot of spare time."

Sara looked at the floor. She didn't mind annoying her father, and making him angry, but she couldn't stand it when he was disappointed. It made her feel so guilty.

"Sara, look at me," Mac said quietly. Sara forced herself to look into her father's eyes. "You and I both know that you would never have done this if your mom was alive."

Tears welled up in Sara's eyes. She hadn't spoken to anyone about her mother's death, not even her father. The two of them had just left the other one to grieve their own way.

"I'm going for a meeting with Principal Williams about this. I'd be prepared for bad news, considering the amount of times you've skipped school already," said Mac, and went back out. Sara waited for the door to close, then began to pack up her saxophone. She felt her cellphone vibrate.

1 new message

where r u? record guys getting impatient cant start without lead sax j xxx

Sara rolled her eyes. Jay had never been good at waiting on people. She hit reply.

b ther sn. Just nd 2 get rdy. Sara

She quickly shoved a spare t-shirt and her music into a bag, grabbed her saxophone case and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara hurried down the alleyway, knowing that her father would kill her if he knew she was taking this shortcut. She cautiously looked over her shoulder, scared that evry footstep she heard was her father's, or somebody else coming to catch her.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac tried his best to get back into his office without anyone noticing he'd been away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stella in Adam's lab. Although it was a quick glance, he could still tell that she was heading straight for him. Random excuses ran through his head, anything to ward her off…

"Been somewhere interesting, Mac?"

"Uh…I had a, uh,…I had to go out for a coffee, running low on sleep, needed to get some energy, you know…" His voice trailed off as he saw Stella's disbelieving stare.

"Mac, I had hoped that we had a relationship where we could talk to each other, and confide. Obviously, I've been mistaken."

Mac cringed; she knew exactly how to make him feel guilty. He sighed.

"Can we talk about this in private?"

Stella shrugged her shoulders and walked into Mac's office as he held the door open for her. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I have a daughter."

Stella didn't even blink at this sudden revelation.

"I have my reasons for keeping her secret. For one thing, she's pretty wild, but…I couldn't bear for anyone to talk about her because…she just reminds me so much of Claire."

Stella nodded. She had always known how hard it was for Mac to even think about Claire, and that anything related to her or her death would drive him over the edge.

"I was in a meeting with her principal just now. She skipped school for the seventh time this month, and I've lost count of how many this year. Since her mother's death, she's just been completely uncontrollable. I just don't know what to do with her. In fact, I really need to go check up on her. Make sure she hasn't gone wild and cut up all of my work clothes again."

Mac laughed as he reminisced about the time he'd come home from work and found Sara cutting up all of his shirts and ties. As he thought about it, he suddenly stopped laughing. Sara had been pretty upset last night. She wouldn't do it again, would she?

"Can I come?" asked Stella suddenly. "I want to meet her."

"I guess," shrugged Mac. "She hates almost everyone though, so don't take it personally." Stella laughed and followed Mac out of the office.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac inserted his keys into the lock and opened the door. There was silence in the apartment. He looked in Sara's room. It was empty.

"Sara?" he called out anxiously.

Stella and Mac looked all over the apartment. It was completely empty.

"I'll call the Flack, have him put out an Amber Alert," said Stella. "Do you think she was taken?"

"No way," said Mac. "Her sax is gone. She's ran away. Trust me, an Amber Alert is completely pointless. If Sara doesn't want to be found, we won't ever find her."

A/N: Please R+R as I haven't had ANY reviews yet.

P.S. I need suggestions for the name of a Jazz Band that Sara is in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sara Taylor has now been missing for over three hours. She was last seen at her home, and is believed to be wearing black skinny jeans, a gray hooded sweater and a pair of pink Converse. She is about 5"1", and has brown hair and blue eyes. Anyone with information regarding her whereabouts is urged to contact the NYPD as soon as possible."

Mac looked away from the TV, and the picture of Sara that was being shown. Stella switched it off and went to his kitchen to make coffee.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Outside Mac's apartment, Lindsay checked the number on the door to make sure she was at the right address. It felt surreal, going into her boss's apartment. She knocked quietly on the door, and was greeted by Stella, who showed her inside.

"Um, hi Mac," said Lindsay, as she was shown into the living room. Mac briefly looked up and smiled weakly at his CSI.

"This way," said Stella, and led Lindsay to Sara's bedroom. The walls were painted bright blue, and various posters of the Killers had been pinned up. Sheets of piano music lay scattered across the floor, and a single rose stood in a vase on the windowsill.

"Stella would you mind filling me in?" asked Lindsay. "Gerrard didn't really tell me anything."

"Mac's daughter Sara went missing a while ago," explained Stella. "We need to establish if she went by herself, or if she was taken. I didn't know until two hours ago that he had a daughter, so I'm just as confused as you are."

Lindsay nodded and got a pair of gloves out. She opened up her kit and got to work, while Stella went back to comfort Mac. He didn't even look up, just kept his head buried in his hands.

Stella looked around the living room. As close as she was to Mac, she had never actually been in his apartment. It was really modern, with glass surfaces and a flat screen TV. There were photos hung up all over the walls, most of them showing Claire with her arms around a smiling Sara.

Mac suddenly looked up at Stella. "I want to go to the lab," he said. "There's too many memories here, and if we don't…you know…I would just rather be somewhere else."

Stella understood. When she had just shot Frankie, the last place she wanted to be was her apartment, where it all happened. She got up and told Lindsay where they were going, then followed Mac out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara hurried down the back stairway, groaning at the weight of her saxophone. She jumped over the last few steps and landed on her feet in front of Tyler, Olivia, Megan Jay, and an bored-looking guy in a crisp, gray suit. Jay raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Finally."

Sara rolled her eyes and went to greet the rest of the band. "Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry about how late I am, but my dad was being amazingly stingy about -"

The guy in the suit cleared his throat loudly. Jay hastily began the introductions. "Um, Sara, this is Mr Chris Jackson, record dealer and the guy who has our band's future in his hands. Mr Jackson, this is Sara Taylor, our saxophonist."

Sara nodded and politely shook Chris's hand. "Well, I didn't stand here to talk, Ms Taylor. Shall we get on with it?"

Sara smiled and began to put her saxophone together. When all the instruments were ready, they began to do a few scales to tune up. Other than Olivia's clarinet sounding a little flat, everything was fine. Sara nodded her head and counted everyone in. One, two, three…

"Well, I must say, I am impressed," smiled Chris, after they had stopped playing. "And I don't say that to a lot of people. Remind me, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," said Jay. "Well, except for Sara, she just turned fifteen." This last remark earned him an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend. Everybody laughed, and the corners of Chris's mouth even turned up a little.

"Well, I'd better get back to the studio," he said. "By the way, what was the name?"

They all looked at Nathan and said in unison, "Blue Cats."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac and Stella entered the breakroom, where everyone was waiting for them. After Lindsay had been called out to the crime scene, word had got around that Mac had a daughter, who was currently missing.

"Well, um, I feel I owe you all an explanation," began Mac. "As you've probably found out, I have a daughter. She went missing a few hours ago, and we believe that she ran away. I could never bring myself to tell you all about her because she's like her mother so much that it was too painful, and I thought you would look at me differently, especially considering how…wild she is."

There was silence. Mac felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His cellphone suddenly rung, making him jump slightly.

"Taylor."

"Mac, I think I found something," Lindsay said excitedly on the other end. "I found a piece of paper behind Sara's desk, and it had an address on it. I think it might be where she's gone!" She read the address out to Mac.

"Good work Lindsay!" praised Mac. "We'll meet you there!" He hung up and looked at Stella.

"We got a location!"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Sara, Megan and Olivia went over to the cardboard boxes in the corner and began to unpack food, cushions and various other things, while Jay and Tyler began to improvise some new rhythms on the bass guitar and drums. The girls suddenly burst out laughing and the guys turned round to stare at them.

"What the -?"

"I bet he does!" squealed Megan, and they all burst out laughing again.

"Will you guys just tell us what is so funny?" demanded Jay.

Megan stopped laughing enough to answer Jay. "We were just saying that you can't ever be away from that guitar for more than five minutes, and how you probably sleep with it."

"Well, we'll find out tonight!" laughed Sara. Jay glared at them, knowing that they would probably be like this all night.

"So, Sara, how was your dad about all of this?" asked Olivia, as she piled soda cans into the mini-fridge.

Sara looked at her feet. "Stingy. He found out I skipped school, but he didn't actually find out what for. Not that I actually care. He wouldn't understand anyways."

A loud bang from above made them all jump. They looked fearfully at the door at the top of the stairs, wondering what was about to come through.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mac and the rest of the team pulled on their bullet-proofs and checked their guns. Flack was busy giving out orders to the uniformed officers they had brought along.

"Now, we believe that Sara ran away herself, but in the event of a hostage situation, we will need you to follow us in there and take down any suspects. Understood?" There was a general murmur of agreement and Flack went over to the rest of the team.

"Everybody ready?" asked Mac. They all nodded and held their guns out as Mac kicked the door down and ran down the stairs.

"NYPD! Freeze!"

A bunch of scared-looking kids stood up and raised their arms above their heads, except for one girl who ran out a side door. Flack chased after her, as the others checked the remaining kids.

The girl ran down the street and into an alleyway. Flack ran as fast as he could after her, but was slowed down as she kicked a trash can in front of him. She tried to climb a metal fence, but was grabbed by the ankles and dragged down by an angry Flack, who held her hands behind her back.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady!"

He dragged her back into the basement, where the other kids were still being searched.

Mac looked up and saw his daughter, restrained by Flack. He ran towards Sara and pulled her into a hug. She squirmed away from him and looked at him with contempt.

"You always have to ruin everything! Why can't you ever just let me live my own life!" She spat on his shoe, and was grabbed by Flack.

"I don't care if he's your father or not, that was still assault of an officer and I can still charge you!" He said it more out of respect for Mac than anything else.

Sara glared at her father until he gestured at Flack to let her go.

"Sara, I thought you wanted me to pay attention to you," he said softly. "Now you've got it. What more do you want?"

"Tears began to well up in Sara's eyes. "I want to be able to live my own life, I want to be happy, and I want to get away from you. Can't you see, Dad? I'm happy here. It's more than I'll be with you."

Sara walked over to the rest of the band. They all picked up their instruments and began to practice once more. Mac nodded at his team and they all walked out to the jazzy rhythm of the Blue Cats.


	9. Chapter 9

Conclusion

Sara, Olivia, Megan, Jay and Tyler are still living in the basement and write songs whenever possible. They recorded a CD, but refused a manager as they didn't want to feel under any pressure.

Mac soon ditched Peyton and is now married to Stella. Stella recently gave birth to a baby girl named Star.

Mac and Sara eventually made up, but Sara stayed with the rest of her band in the basement, although she loves her new baby sister and gets on well with Stella.

Lindsay and Danny also got married (against the wishes of CBS) and had triplets (Olivia, Isabella and Ruben).

Flack and Angell recently were engaged, and no wedding date has been set yet.

Alls well that ends well.


End file.
